eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
God Catching Alchemy Meister:Stages Full
Stages Stages basics Each location on global map can contain several stages, that are unlocked as you gather/complete quests or progress further into the story. Some maps are restricted to specific story lines, while others are Free Maps, which do not have any bearing on the story. The character and map type is noted under Type. You can replay most maps as many times as you want to gather items/resources. Maps that are not replayable are those with no global location and those with no home base available. Each stage has several spots where you can get resources. Gathering spots are shown when they are in a zone of moving of any character, mining spots only shown if they are in a zone of moving of characters that have Mining skill. The levels of enemies in stages are the average level of your 5 highest level characters that are not at working at your shop. Enemies have a minimum level of the stage level and a maximum level of the stage level +10, there are some exceptions. The enemy level cap can be removed on a second and subsequent playthroughs. Experience rewarded for fighting is determined by the level difference of the combatants and the base level and exp rewarded of the enemy. The base stats of enemies can be viewed in the monster information tab in the information screen. Most stages have whirlpools that spawn monsters after a specified amount of time. In tables this is shown as Q1+'Loc1'(T1)+'Loc2'(x'T2'). Q1 - starting amount of monsters when you enter the map. If several types of monsters spawn from the same portal, then this value can be different each time when you start battle. This is shown in the table as 0.5 for monsters sharing single portal, 0.25 for monsters sharing 2 portals, 0125 for 3 portal. Loc1, Loc2 - describe location of portals, for easier identifying (w - west, s - south, c - central, ne - north east). T1 - amount of time before monster spawns from the portal (only once for battle, notice that there is no "x" before T1). x'T2' - amount of time, before monster spawns from this portal. You get new monster each T2 turn (exception is turn 1 that is treated as turn 0). Examples: 1. Scorching Caves (Rosean Mountains): Hellhound: 3.25+ne(x4)+s(x3) Labrador: 0.25+ne(x4)+s(x3) Means: when you start battle you can see 3 "Hellhound" and there will be 2 "Hellhound" or "Labrador" standing on two whirlpools located in the ne and s parts of the map. At turns 3, 6, 9, ... south whirlpool and at turns 4, 8, 12, 16, ... northeast whirlpool will spawn any of those two monsters 2. Training Ground (Yuidora Mine) Rocktoise: nw(15) Means: when you start battle nw whirlpool will be empty, but in 15 turns it will spawn "Rocktoise", but won't spawn it again at turn 30. 3. Troll's Lair (Dijenel Borderland) Troll: 4.125+w(x2)+e(x2)+c(x2) Cave Troll: 0.25+w(x2)+e(x2) Glou Troll: 0.5+c(x2) Means: .125 means that this monsters shares three whirlpools with other monsters. So the result is - when we start battle we see 4 "Troll" and have 3 whirlpools with any of those three giants on top of them. At turns 2, 4, 6, 8, ... new giants will spawn - "Troll" or "Cave Troll" on west and east whirlpools and "Troll" or "Glou Troll" on central whirlpool Yuidora Mine (ユイドラ鉱脈) (1 day) Yuidora Mine - EX Map (ユイドラ鉱脈-EX) (1 day) Yuidora Woodland (エルフ領域の森) (2 days) Lake Shisetika (シセティカ湖) (2 days) Forest of Souls (霊悔の森) (2 days) Runic Forest Ruins (言霊の樹跡) (2 days) Note: * You can get Fairy Candlestick only on second playthrough if you turned Ex-events on (it leads a way to Phinilly's place) Cliffside Church (絶壁の教会跡) (2 days) Rosean Mountains (ロセアン山脈) (3 days) Yuma Lake (ユマ湖) (3 days) Note: * Treasure Putetto is not always present on the map. If not killed, it disappears at turn 5. Amurent Forestland (アムレントの樹海) (3 days) Note: * Treasure Putetto is not allways present on the map. If not killed, it disappears at turn 5. Kania Wastelands (カニア荒地) (5 days) Limestone Caverns (蒸発の鍾乳洞) (6 days) Notes: * Ful's Mill and two Gantz's Treasures can only be found if you paid 30000 gold instead of 5000 to the merchant who promised to find Gantz. Dijenel Borderland (ディジェネール丘陵地) (6 days) Note: * Zombie Goble does not always appear. Misanshel (ミサンシェル) (9 days) Chaotic Warground (種の死闘地) (5 days) Note: *4.0625 - this weird number means that when you start a battle there are 4 "Kankuri" monsters in the middle of the room, and there are 0-4 of them on whirlpools around north (nww and nwe) and east (sen and ses) walls. The rest of whirlpools are taken by one of the other 4 monsters (Sand Kankuri, Frozen Kankuri, Flame Kankuri, Static Kankuri). Note: ** Ebony Pearl can be found only at second and later playthroughs if you turned Ex-events on when starting a game. Note: *** Treasure Putetto escapes after 1 round. Yusof Riverbed (ユソフ川の像土) (7 days) Shrine of Flame (焔の祭殿) (6 days) Mercy Light Valley (光憐の谷) (4 days) Gushimera Temple (グシメラの魔宮) (10 days) Ruined Gardens of the Green King (碧王の庭園遺跡群) (4 days) Advent Bay (7 days) Mirage Forest (9 days) Additional maps You can visit them only once during a playthrough, so all items you leave there are missed until you start from the beginning again.